Dreaming of the Mists of Sovngarde
by Niloreion
Summary: Follows a once young smith, Haaki Soraldsen, who joins the Companions and quickly makes a name for himself. During his time he will battle with the Companions' worst enemy, come in to the service of the Dragonborn and fight with his new self once he joins the inner circle of the Companions. This is my first fanfic, so (constructive) criticism is welcomed!


"No, no, _no_ – what in Oblivion is that meant to be?" Adrianne Avenicci looked down at her apprentice, who was holding a newly-made dagger that looked like it was made for chopping vegetables. "In case you hadn't realised, it's expensive to get your hands on dwarven ingots. There's little room for mistakes."

"I'm sorry Adrianne," the sullen apprentice replied, "my mind was elsewhere." Adrianne sighed. Haaki's mind seemed to be elsewhere a lot recently and it was affecting his work.

"Humph. Maybe you should take the rest of the afternoon off. Come back in the morning. Make sure your mind's with you too."

"Yes Adrianne. Sorry." Haaki mumbled, as he hung his apron up on the rack and trundled back home.

* * *

"Why are you back so early, my son? I thought you didn't finish until this evening?" Jolf eyed Haaki with confusion as he shut the door to Breezehome behind him.

"Adrianne sent me home early. I guess if I'm not focused on the lump of metal in front of me, there's not much point me being there."

"What do you mean? Come, sit down and explain it to me." Haaki's mother, Ilfhild, had died giving birth to him, so Jolf had raised him alone. Haaki had struggled to make many friends during his youth, so his father was also one of his best friends. Whenever Haaki had a problem, he went to Jolf. They shared everything with each other. When Haaki had been in a fight with another child, Jolf was the one to clean his cuts up afterwards.

"It started about a week ago, I think. I was sharpening up some swords for some passing travellers, when a bunch of the Companions came back from one of their jobs. Watching them enter through the gates, covered in dirt and glory; laughing and boasting to one another; their friendship – it sparked something up in me. Since then I can't stop thinking about them. About _being_ one of them."

"Being a companion isn't all fun, Haaki." Jolf sternly warned him.

"But it's worth it! Fighting is instinct to me, father, you know it. How many times have I come home, covered in bruises and cuts after a fight? I know it's what I'm meant to be!" Haaki looked earnestly at his father, his eyes wide. Jolf faltered to find the words to explain what he was thinking.

"You're… you're a smith though… To be a warrior – well, you need training and –"

"That's what the Companions provide! Kodlak Whitemane lets people join for their spirit; skill can be obtained once they're in the companions! You've got to understand how much this means to me. Please."

"Let me think on it," Jolf murmured, his tongue suddenly heavy, "for now, you need to focus on your work. That's the most important thing, understood?"

"Understood." Haaki retreated to his room upstairs. "I'll read that book Adrianne gave me on forging maces. But Jolf knew that Haaki would still have his head in the clouds, dreaming about being some legendary warrior. He could cope with his son being a warrior. His only fear was his lack of discipline and the fact that his impatience lead him to always run before he could walk. It had been a miracle that Jolf managed to get Haaki an apprenticeship with Adrianne in the first place. Maybe his impatience was something to do with the fact that he was born under the Steed. Jolf shook his head at that. He had never been one to believe that there was anything more to birth signs than the power each person had from their sign. The person themselves was made by how they were raised; their environment; how they acted. However, it seemed like the stereotype for those born under the Steed was true for Haaki. Jolf sighed and stood up, putting on his boots.

"Haaki," he called, "I'm going to go down to the farm, make sure everything's alright down there." There was a shout from Haaki's room that confirmed he'd heard him. Jolf headed for the door and out in to the cold, crisp air that came with Sun's Dawn. Hopefully the walk down to the farm outside the city walls would help clear Jolf's head and give him time to think over what Haaki had told him.


End file.
